


homecoming

by demonicneonfishy



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Good Quynh | Noriko, POV Quynh | Noriko, Post-Canon, Reunions, no evil quynh in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicneonfishy/pseuds/demonicneonfishy
Summary: day one of the tog femslash fortnight (spring 2021)prompt: reunions/confessions
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight 2020





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> day one of the tog femslash fortnight (spring 2021)  
> prompt: reunions/confessions

Quýnh sits in the passenger seat of Booker’s car with her heart in her throat. Booker had told her exactly what they were going to do on the drive over - she’d asked him to repeat it multiple times, and he’d done so, without judgement. She’s grateful for that. And yet, she’s still nervous. 

Now, she watches as he approaches the house, walks up the stairs to the door, and knocks. Yusuf - Joe - is the one to open it, Nicoló close behind him, and she almost breaks just at the sight of them. _Real_ , so close she could call out to them and they would hear her. Her little brothers. She’s missed them so much.

She can tell Joe isn’t happy. Booker had opened the window a crack, because she can’t be in enclosed spaces anymore without some way of getting fresh air. She had taken months to get used to the car in the first place. The gap lets her hear some pieces of the conversation, and she fidgets with the drawstring on her hoodie as she listens.

“-what you’re doing here,” Joe says. “The decision was final-”

“Get Andy,” Booker interrupts.

“You don’t get to-”

“ _Joe_ ,” Booker says. “You can yell at me later and I’ll leave if you tell me to. Just get Andy. _Please_.”

For a moment, Quýnh is terrified Joe will refuse. But then he sighs, and steps away from the door, leaving Nicky standing in the doorway talking too quietly for her to hear. Whatever he says makes Booker nod, his shoulders dropping. 

She knows what he had done. She’d hated him for it, at first, but he was her only chance.

Somewhere along the line, they’d begun to understand each other.

Joe returns, appearing once again in the doorway behind Nicky, and behind him-

Behind him- 

Quýnh can’t stifle the small sob that escapes her at the sight of Andromache, standing in the doorway, _so close so close so close_. 

She looks different. Quýnh had seen it in her dreams, and Booker had warned her, but it’s different in person. Her hair is far shorter now, and there is a weariness to the way she holds herself that is so much more pronounced than when Quýnh had gone under.

“What are you doing here, Book?” Andy sighs, just loud enough for Quýnh to hear. Her heart aches at the sound of that voice, as familiar as her own.

“I need you to see something,” Booker says, and then turns to look back at the car. At her. He raises his voice just slightly. “Come on.”

This is it. She takes a deep breath, collects herself, and opens the door. 

She can feel them watching her as she walks slowly around the car, as she comes to a stop at the bottom of the steps, as she reaches up to remove her hood and looks up at them.

Nicky freezes. Joe’s eyes go wide. Andy just looks at her, her eyes filling with tears.

“Hi,” she tries. Then, “Long time no see.”

She’d learned that phrase from one of the movies she’d watched, she thinks, when she was trying to learn modern English. 

Andy makes a sound somewhere between laughing and crying, and then she’s running, practically leaping down the stairs and into Quýnh’s arms, nearly knocking Quýnh over with the force of it. Quýnh buries her face in Andy’s shoulder and holds her as tightly as she can, as if she’ll disappear the second she lets go.

Andy is _shaking_ in her arms, and Quýnh is crying too - five hundred years of pain and grief and heartbreak, missing Andromache so much it hurt, and now she’s here. Now they’re together again.

“I’m sorry,” is the first thing Andy says. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Over and over like it’s a prayer, running her fingers through Quýnh’s hair.

After what feels like hours, Quýnh pulls back, reaching up to trace the lines of Andy’s face. She had dreamed this moment so many times, turned it over and over in her mind, but nothing could compare to the reality. There is a stray tear lingering just below Andy’s eye, and Quýnh brushes it away. 

“I know, my heart,” she whispers, a little shakily. “I know.”

“I tried.” Andy’s voice is broken as she says it. “I tried to find you- I tried for centuries, but I couldn’t.”

“I know,” Quýnh says softly, pressing their foreheads together. “But you tried.”

“I missed you,” Andy whispers, and Quýnh pulls her into a hug again.

“I missed you too.”

Eventually, they pull away: Andy takes Quýnh’s hand, and they walk up the steps together. Quýnh hugs Joe and Nicky in turn, and then Nile, who she hasn’t met yet, but who she already loves. Then they enter the house, and neither Andy or Quýnh lets go of the other. 

There is more to work out - Andy’s mortality, Nile, Booker - but they will do it in the morning. For now, they are together, and they are happy. 

And Quýnh is home. 

**Author's Note:**

> me? doing another fandom event right after febuwhump? it's more likely than you think  
> -  
> i'm demonicneonfishy on tumblr too if you wanna come say hi!!


End file.
